Risotto
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with NY. Speed. Danny. Risotto. Sex. SLASH


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or NY._

Author's note: This is a companion to Allocation.

Risotto

Tim Speedle pushed the papers away from him. His eyes were stinging from behind wire-rimmed reading glasses. It was four-thirty. Half an hour before Tim would be shutting down his computer and heading home.

Bashing his hand against the mouse to de-activate the screensaver, Tim logged back on and opened up a new email message.

_Remember. You better be home at seven. No later._ Tim quickly typed his message and hit the send button. Sending it to Danny, who worked fifteen blocks away.

Within seconds of Tim sending the email his phone rang. Tim grinned when the caller ID informed him that it was Danny calling.

"That was quick," Tim said, picking up the receiver.

"I'm good like that," Danny retorted. "And why do I have to be home at seven? What if I want to come home early?"

"It's tough. You wouldn't be able to get in cause I'm gonna tell Jake not to let you up until seven."

"I'll take the elevator myself," Danny retorted.

"You can't. It's the only elevator that goes up to our floor," Tim reminded him. "Seven o'clock. No later. No earlier."

"I dunno," Danny said. "I'd have to ask my boss. He's a hard ass, might not let me leave 'til eight."

Tim laughed. "Tell him I'll make it up to him tonight."

"You stepping out on me, Speed?" Danny asked and Tim knew that he was pouting.

"Would I do that?" Tim rolled his eyes. "Seven o'clock," he repeated, before he put the phone down.

Tim loved Wednesdays. Their cook, Josephina, had every Wednesday free to do whatever she wished. While she didn't speak a word of English she cooked fantastic meals and was more than happy to make whatever Tim or Danny wanted her to make. But on Wednesdays Tim was free to flex his own culinary talents.

The maid was vacuming the carpet as Tim arrived back home. "Hello, Mr Speedle," she greeted, looking up as Tim kicked of his shoes and threw his jacket onto the hook.

Tim smiled back at her as he headed into the study to dump his briefcase on one of the two desks in there. He paused in thought and turned back to her. "Danny's not home is he?" he asked.

"Mr Messer?" the maid repeated. "No," she assured him, shaking her head.

"Good," Tim murmered, heading into the bedroom to change.

While Tim had come a long way from the scruffy, baggy clothed teenager his parents knew, Tim still hated having to wear a suit and tie to work everyday. Usually he ditched the tie unless he had a court date.

Once he was changed, Tim headed into the kitchen and started pulling out the ingredients he would need for what he had in mind, another thing about Josephina was that the kitchen was always full stocked and ready to go.

"It's three minutes past seven," Danny's voice called as he stepped out of the elevator. "Am I allowed in my own apartment now?"

Tim rolled his eyes and stepped out of the dining room. "Now you are, yes," he agreed.

"Whoa," Danny whistled appreciatively when he saw Tim. "I feel over dressed now," he grumbled, his eyes running up and down the length of Tim's body.

Tim had removed his baggy shirt and replaced it with a tighter fitting black shirt. His feet were bare and silent as he padded across the room.

"You're fine," Tim whispered, setting Danny's briefcase on the floor and pushing his jacket off his shoulders. "Hello," he whispered, sliding his hands around the back of Danny's head and kissing him softly.

Danny smiled against Tim's lips as he kissed him. "Something smells good," Danny said, pulling away a little. "What have you made?"

Tim smirked and took hold of Danny's hand, leading him into the dining room. "Mushroom Risotto," Danny observed. "Well that figures," he shrugged, sitting down in the chair Tim pulled out for him.

"Why?" Tim asked, sliding into the seat next to him.

"You always feed me Italian when you want something Itlaian in you," Danny shrugged, picking up his fork and stabbing a peice of Risotto.

Tim rolled his eyes, not bothering to argue with Danny; after all, he was right.

Tim groaned in pleasure as Danny pressed him against their bedroom door.

"God, I've missed you," Danny moaned, moving his head to press feather soft kisses down Tim's neck.

Tim chuckled and ran his hand through Danny's bleached blond hair. "We see each other everynight," he reminded him.

"But we haven't had sex for a week," Danny pointed out.

Tim paused in surprise. "Really?" he asked.

Danny nodded his head. "Last Wednesday," he said. "On the counter in the kitchen."

Tim flushed and moaned at the memory. "Now I remember," he whispered, pulling Danny's head closer and crashing their lips together.

Danny growled in annoyance as his fingers fumbled with the buttons on Tim's shirt. "You know what?" he muttered. "Screw it." Danny grabbed hold of Tim shirt's down the centre and pulled it open, sending buttons flying everywhere.

"Hey!" Tim complained. "How would you like it if I did that to one of your shirts?"

"Like you can't just buy another one," Danny rolled his eyes.

Whatever retort had been on Tim's lips died as Danny ducked his head and began kissing a trail down Tim's chest.

Tim moaned as Danny suckled and nibbled on one nipple, while his hand ran up to twist and pinch at the other, before turning switching and paying the same kind of attention to that one.

Tim banged his head back against the door as Danny unfasted his jeans and fell to his knees in front of him. "No underwear, huh?" Danny smirked, looking up at Tim. "Such a good boy," he whispered, leaning forward and running his tongue down the length of Tim's cock.

Tim's eyes rolled into the back of his head when Danny blew hot breath over the trail he had just drawn with his tongue. "Oh God," he murmed, running his hands through Danny's hair.

"Nope," Danny grinned. "Just me," he added, sucking the head of Tim's cock into his mouth.

Tim's right hand, the one that wasn't buried in Danny's hair, gripped hold of Danny's shoulder tightly as Danny pulled away from Tim, pressing a soft kiss on the head as he stood up.

Tim whimpered in disappointment, causing Danny to chuckle. "On the bed," he whispered, licking the shell of Tim's ear.

Tim shivered with anticipation as he kicked his jeans to the side and climbed onto the four-poster bed.

Danny pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. His trousers, socks and underwear soon joined them as Danny climbed onto the bed and crawled up Tim's body.

Tim moaned with pleasure when he felt Danny's weight against him. Danny kissed Tim passionately, reaching over to grab the lube and condom's Tim had purposely left on the bedside table.

"You could be a boy scout," Danny murmured against Tim's lips. "Always prepared."

x

edited for content. for full version see my livejournal.

x

Tim hissed at the empty feeling as Danny pulled out of him. "So was it worth it, spending hours in the kitchen?" Danny asked, trying to catch his breath.

Tim's eyes ran over Danny's naked body and his grinned. "Oh yeah."

The End


End file.
